Consumer electronic devices, in particular, mobile electronic devices such as smart phones, tablet computers, and so forth, increasingly employ smaller, more compact components to furnish their users with desired features. Such devices often employ three dimensional integrated circuit devices (3D IC). Three-dimensional integrated circuit devices are semiconductor devices that employ two or more layers of active electronic components. Through-substrate vias (TSV) interconnect electronic components on the different layers (e.g., different substrates) of the device allowing the devices to be integrated vertically as well as horizontally. Consequently, three-dimensional integrated circuit devices can provide increased functionality within a smaller, more compact footprint than do conventional two-dimensional integrated circuit devices.
Traditional fabrication processes used in the manufacture of semiconductor devices employ microlithography to pattern integrated circuits onto a circular wafer formed of a semiconductor such as silicon, gallium arsenide, and so forth. Typically, the patterned wafers are segmented into individual integrated circuit chips or dies to separate the integrated circuits from one another. The individual integrated circuit chips are assembled or packaged using a variety of packaging technologies to form semiconductor devices that may be mounted to a printed circuit board or other substrate.